


Never, Never

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you forget me?" Noah's voice is wispy, nearly drowned out by a night breeze just outside, in the rustle of the sheets as he straddles Ronan's hips. There's nothing sensual about the closeness, really. The dead seem to often crave contact, and it's chilling in every sense of the word.</p><p>The dead. When had Ronan started considering Noah one of the dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never, Never

"You just gonna stare at me all night?" In the midnight quiet of Monmouth Manufacturing, Ronan's voice is heinously loud. Curled into a tight ball at the end of his bed, Noah just sighs. He's looking more and more _dead_ these days. "Noah?"

 

"Probably." Noah doesn't even have the grace to sound apologetic. It's not surprising.

 

Pushing up onto his elbows, Ronan asks, his voice still rough with sleep, "How long you been there?" In the corner of the room, Chainsaw flutters her wings.

 

Noah ignores her, shrugging as best he can. "Couple hours, I think."

 

Ronan shivers, though whether it's from the chill of Noah's presence or the strange tonelessness of Noah's voice, he isn't sure. Noah is approaching his end, Ronan is sure of it.

 

"Ronan?"

 

When Ronan glances up again, his eyes still sleep fogged, Noah is mere inches away, his eyes wide and curious.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Noah's voice is wispy, nearly drowned out by a night breeze just outside, in the rustle of the sheets as he straddles Ronan's hips. There's nothing sensual about the closeness, really. The dead seem to often crave contact, and it's _chilling_ in every sense of the word.

 

 _The dead_. When had Ronan started considering Noah one of _the dead_?

 

"You're fading," is all the answer Ronan gives, and Noah gives him a sad smile in return. It's inevitable, really. That, of course, makes it no less painful.

 

" _I'm dead_." The sorrowful little smile doesn't fade, and Noah leans closer, pressing his cheek to Ronan's bare chest and murmuring, "What's it feel like to have a heartbeat?"

 

Carefully, holding his silence, Ronan lifts one hand, settling it upon the small of Noah's back. The touch sends chills up his spine.

 

Looking rather shy, Noah pulls back, glancing up through his eyelashes to catch Ronan's gaze. He can only hold it for a few seconds before he's hiding his face against Ronan's neck, Ronan's calloused fingers in his hair and on his back, Ronan's chapped lips at the telling smudge over his cheek. Noah's voice is soft when he murmurs against Ronan's skin, "Will you forget me?"

 

"Never."

 

"Do you promise?"

 

The hand Ronan has tangled into the chilled fabric of Noah's ever-present Aglionby sweater tightens. Lips brushing Noah's ear, he replies with a question of his own: "Have I ever lied to you?"

 

And then Noah is smiling, cuddling closer and breathing against Ronan's stubbled cheek, "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr who wanted some Ronan/Noah. I love requests so much. Seriously, if there's a TRC or Captive Prince fic you wanna see, just lemme know! I'm up for most anything! 
> 
> The title comes from Thumbelina, because I am a nostalgic nerd and hearing Jodi Benson whisper, "Never, never," is just so incredibly romantic <3
> 
> Also, I'm still super new to writing for this fandom, so please feel free to lemme know how I did! 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
